Encounter: Duo
by cobalt kitty
Summary: Heero analyzes a comrade who seems to be his type.


Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not kitty's -_-;  
  
Warnings: Shonen ai hints, Heero's POV  
  
Notes: Something that has collected dust on my desktop. Wow! This is the first time I used something else besides txt! Heehee, this is kinda fun. That has nothing to do with the story, but I had to comment on that.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Encounter: Duo  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Duo Maxwell was the most wicked, most obnoxious, most annoying freak I ever knew during the war...well, other then that Relena. I guess that made Duo number two. In any case he was just, how would one put this? I'm still not sure. The boy has always confused me inside and out...just don't let him know that. In away, I find his Duo behaviors appealing to me.  
  
It took me about two encounters to make that judgment, the first time I met him and the hospital scenario that lasted until the next day. To tell you the direct truth, I thought that the only thing that Duo and I had and ever would have in common was our genetically shaped noses that were quite similar to each other, and that was it, but this life and discovery thing didn't agree with me.  
  
The first time I ever laid eyes on Duo was when he shot me, I'm sure you've heard of that story. I believe that was understandable, being shot I mean. I suppose he had a right to make his own accusations of the scene before him; me, Heero Yuy, holding a brat, Relena Peacecraft, gunpoint. Of course to any ordinary personal, one would think I was just a crazy murderer striking another target because I felt like harassing another soul. Don't get me wrong here, I *AM* a crazy murderer, (although I prefer to use the word assassin, it's just more formal, and yes, I do have the decency to accept class and manners through my emotionless state) even so, I don't kill for nothing.  
  
I always have a reason for my actions.  
  
But I'm sure Duo Maxwell didn't know that. So I consider his actions rational and acceptable.  
  
But damn, he should have waited until after I shot the bitch.  
  
It would have worked out better on all three sides.  
  
Mine the most.  
  
Oh come now...I'm not that greedy.  
  
Although I only had little time to observe him, I retrieved a strange feeling of familiar ness, something I felt when I pick up a random gun. Handling so many guns, I can pick one up and adjust to it as if I had been using it for years. The only difference is, Duo Maxwell was not a gun. Anyway, I had figured that he was the outgoing loud type that had one smart mouth and would never shut up.  
  
I'd say that I was pretty acceptable at judging people because I was very close to the actual results, but even if first impressions were what really counted I thought that there was another side to him. Besides, I believe that seeing only 5 minutes of a person isn't fair. I've also heard that people build walls over their inner emotions, and I know that's true. He'd soon get another chance.  
  
My second encounter at the hospital I received a different...perspective of this Duo Maxwell. The rear end of the boy actually, and it was a fine view. Believe me.  
  
I have the right to bear teenage hormones too.  
  
When Duo appeared on the screen, I was actually surprised. Who knew that someone had come to "save" me? I knew I was going to find a way out. I was creative enough, but this encounter just made my life a little easier at the moment. One less thing on my to do list.  
  
Yes, I was thankful, I just didn't want anybody to know.  
  
It was funny. I could have sworn on the screen after he silently explained his instructions, he mouthed at song that I had heard along time ago. Of course I thought it was crazy and dismissed the whole thought, but I did plan on asking him eventually.  
  
I wasn't amused by unsolved mysteries.  
  
Well, after I was released from strains, ran for my life, and blew up a window, the real fun began.  
  
I jumped out of a window and rewarded by staring at one fine ass.  
  
Jealous?  
  
Okay, I admit, it was "fun" that is if you could have fun the way I interpreted.  
  
It was only fun until that Relena girl yelled my name, and I opened that dumb parachute.  
  
I wasn't in control of my reactions, and what did I get? A broken leg.  
  
I swear, I thought Relena was Dr. J. At times when J was frustrated with me, he often squealed much like a girl.  
  
I suppose I was startled. I was always disturbed by the noise.  
  
After I had jumped from a hospital, screeched at, tumbled down a landslide of rocks, broke a leg, I found myself occupying very suitable position; in the arms of Duo Maxwell. As insane as it may seem, it was rather comfortable and relaxing. One could even say secure. If it wasn't one of the three adjectives, I would have rejected the attempt of help.  
  
Honestly, I was also flattered at the fact that someone would have cared to help a serial killer like myself.  
  
No one had done it before.  
  
On our way to what I'm assuming was Duo's recent base, I decided since I was indeed anti-social and probably wouldn't talk to him, that I would check up on my mental judgment record. I had a new thought: caring.  
  
It seemed like a good word at the time.  
  
Call me crazy (and I'm sure you won't have any trouble with that), but it was hard to believe how soothing he was compared to other people. He was weaving through my self-defense system as if it were a maze with no wrong turns. Duo was indeed a people person.  
  
Maybe Duo wasn't as bad as I pictured.  
  
While I scoped out my mental thoughts, Duo began talking to me. He spoke of things randomly and his opinion about them. If you asked me, I'd say it was babbling. I could care less, but I have a bad habit of listening to everything around me. I heard every word he said. His chatter would not end. All of a sudden, it mattered what I thought.  
  
"So...Heero right?" he asked.  
  
I quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, how did I know your name right?"  
  
"Hn." I replied.  
  
"Well that weird girl screeched it back at the hospital." Duo sighed, "What is wrong with the people of today?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Not very talkative?"  
  
I remained silent.  
  
"That's okay, but I guess I'll have to do all of the talkin'." Duo grinned.  
  
We were recently on some sort of barge. Apparently, Duo was fishing for Gundams.  
  
"Hey, I hope you don't mind if I ask, but what was up with that blond chick?"  
  
"Relena?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"What do you want to know?" aware that Duo wasn't going to try to harm me, I had no problems answering his pointless questions. It was a waste of breathe, but I didn't have THAT much pride.  
  
"Well...what is she doing chasing a fine pilot like yourself?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Some kinda girlfriend?"  
  
"Try 'Obsessed Stalker'." I suggested.  
  
Yes, I already judged Relena. It wasn't difficult either. She was clingy and ignorant. I think that explains her for the most part.  
  
Duo whistled in a low tune.  
  
"Lucky guy, gettin' your own personal stalker. She must like the dark mysterious type." Duo paused, "...or she just thinks that you have a nice ass, which if she did, I'd say that she has very good taste in guys."  
  
I glared at Duo.  
  
"Just kiddin' around. Geez man, chill."  
  
Chill?  
  
"I'm sure." I replied. I really don't think that Duo was kidding about that. Ever gotten one of those vibes that defuses 'hot, hot, hot. Definitely chemistry'? I just got one of those.  
  
He then explained that he was shipping my Gundam to his HQ. How convient. Saves me time.  
  
"By the way, sorry about the shooting thing the other day." Duo apologized, "Now that I think of it, that girl as kinda annoyin'." My thoughts exactly, but why waste air and repeat it?  
  
"Hn."  
  
A moment of silence set in.  
  
Guess who broke it.  
  
"Do you have anywhere to stay?" Yeah, Duo broke it.  
  
"..."  
  
"I take that as an 'I'm relatively spontaneous, I'll find something to do'."  
  
Damn he was good.  
  
"Well, I don't know if you are, but you can't possibly do anything with your leg like that."  
  
Watch me, I thought.  
  
*CrackcrackPOP*  
  
All better.  
  
"Gross! That's disgusting!"  
  
And the rant was on.  
  
All in all, I'd say that it was an enjoyable day.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Later that evening while I was attempting to repair my Gundam, Duo and I (actually just Duo), entangled ourselves in a heated argument. According to him it was impossible fix my Gundam without parts unlike me and my leg. I knew that. Everyone with a brain could at least figure that out. I didn't need a lecture. I needed to leave. I just accepted a mission, and I was to leave ASAP. The chances of Duo trying to stop me were slim to none, and the way he was nagging on me, this was the obnoxious side. As much as I secretly enjoyed being by Duo's side, his obnoxiousness irritated me, but then again it adds to his charming character.  
  
Charming? I thought that this annoying boy was charming? I didn't have the time to think of that right now. I had to leave for a mission, and the mission always came first...  
  
Back then at least.  
  
I ignored Duo the rest of the night. He soon turned in, and now it was time for what I found great amusement in (besides the fine tone of Duo Maxwell's ass). I was all set. I slowly crept towards Duo's Gundam.  
  
Deathscythe was my new best friend for the night.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
At one point during the night, I recall a heavy door squeak open.  
  
It was Duo. He said something incoherant to himself and yawned.  
  
The door closed.  
  
I imagine he must have said that I was crazy. That opinion was really common placed on my terms. I resumed working on Wing. I was almost finished.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Alright, I admit, it wouldn't have taken me so long to repair my Gundam if I hadn't taken a break or two.  
  
I'm guilty. Duo wasn't the only who expressed irritable concern for his comrade.  
  
I crept up to his room at least two times just to see Duo sleeping. I tried convincing myself that I had done it just to be sure that he wasn't doing anything suspicious.  
  
I finally gave up. I did it so I could see his peaceful state. And to watch his chest rise and fall at the same rate as mine. And to see the serene side of Duo. AND because I was falling for him. I didn't realize it, but I was.  
  
After about the fifth time to check up on Duo, I had to hurry to get out of there. Each time I cast a stare upon Duo Maxwell, the harder it was to depart and leave to resume working on my Gundam.  
  
Damn hormones.  
  
I can't believe I fell so fast. I couldn't help but wonder if J did a good job training me or not. I always thought that I wouldn't ever have that problem, but it seems the complete opposite.  
  
Finally, I devoted my full attention to my Gundam.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Perfect..." I muttered climbing into the cockpit. I looked around the hangar a last time not just because I was happy to have a mission, but also in sadness that I might not see Duo again. It was amazing how in a couple of days I think that I had actually thought of Duo as a friend.  
  
Well, besides the fact that we were Gundam Pilots.  
  
But for this Gundam Pilot I was hesitant.  
  
Time was seeping through my fingers. I had a mission to complete. I had never denied a mission, and I hadn't intended to. I wasn't going to start now. I closed the cockpit and strapped myself into my seat with the harness. I sighed.  
  
"Arigato, Duo Maxwell. Sayonara." I whispered as I started Wing up.  
  
It was good to be home.  
  
The only home I knew of.  
  
My Gundam.  
  
Of course now that I started engine, everyone was now awake.  
  
"All systems go."  
  
I took off into the sunrise.  
  
Yes it was blinding, but I didn't really care. I looked on one of the monitors only to see a very pissed off Duo.  
  
Of course it was impossible to fix something without parts, but when you figure that you can borrow parts, you still have them. Therefore your problem can be fixed. So it is possible. In other words, I'm a dirty cheat that just stole parts from a guy with a cute ass.  
  
I smirked.  
  
I think I left a bad impression with Duo, but as I believe in his other sides, he can believe in mine.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
owari  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Uh...heheh, sorry if that bored you to death, but it was fun to write. I'm just thankful you reached the bottom whether you liked it or not. This was one of the pieces that's been sitting on the computer waiting to be deleted or ripped apart. If a computer file could collect dust, this would have given anyone allergy problems -_-; Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.  
  
Ja ne!  
  
^_^ 


End file.
